


Spotlight on Adventure

by Magrathea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Disney References, F/M, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Post-Canon, Retirement, So Married, World Team Trophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magrathea/pseuds/Magrathea
Summary: Yuuri's last season comes to a close after the 2022 World Team Trophy in Tokyo, and he and his husband begin to plan out a long-anticipated vacation. Yuuri's got a list of places he'd like to see, and Viktor's got a list of...experiments...he'd like to try, but before they can go anywhere new, first they have to head down to Hasetsu...





	Spotlight on Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Denrhea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denrhea/gifts), [BluSkates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluSkates/gifts).



> This is either the start of a series or the first chapter in a longer fic. Haven't decided yet. Tell me which you'd prefer?
> 
> Also, at this point in their lives, Viktor and Yuuri only use English when they're around people who don't speak either Russian or Japanese, or if they're teasing/annoyed/fighting. This is based on my aunt and uncle, whose common language when they met was French (she spoke Portuguese and French, he spoke Spanish and French)--a language they almost never use now, unless it's a fight.

Viktor stretched his arms above his head before flopping back onto the hotel bed. “Yuuri, love, congratulations on winning.”

Yuuri dropped onto the bed next to him. “I didn’t win, Viktor. It’s World Team Trophy. Teams win. _Teams._ Like how Russia took gold thanks to Mila and Anya and Pyotr. Japan only came out on top in one discipline.”

Viktor rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around Yuuri. “Yes, yours. Ours. Yours. Yuuri, I need a vacation. I’m such an old man.”

“Vitya, four days ago you were crying because we watched _The Incredibles 2_ on the plane for the sixth time, and you declared your theme for next year to be Pixar, _even though you’re already retired._ I’m not sure that counts as old man territory.”

“Okay, fair, I said I was retiring after the last Olympics. But you know, I don’t have to stay retired. Maybe I’ll do a comeback with the music from _Up._ Since it’s about a grumpy old man.”

“Don’t even joke about _Up_ or I swear I am going to Minami-kun’s room and not letting you follow.”

“So cruel to me,” Viktor sniffled and clung tighter to Yuuri. “So heartless. Like Charles Muntz.”

Yuuri twisted and rolled in Viktor’s arms until they were facing, noses nearly touching. He breathed out slowly, watched his husband’s pupils blow wide. He angled his head to touch the tip of Viktor’s nose with his lips before pushing himself back out of bed. He double-checked his wallet for the room key card. “Well, I guess adventure is out there,” he said, opening the door. “With Minami-kun and Mako-chan and the rest of Team Japan.”

“Wait, wait, wait, Yuuri, no, I’m sorry! You’re not Charles Muntz, you’re Ellie. You’re definitely, definitely my Ellie. Please come back?”

Yuuri sighed, closed the door. “Why am I always the girl?” He dropped his wallet on the desk and pulled his shirt off over his head. “Do I look like a girl?” He tossed the shirt into the corner by his suitcase, then followed it with his pants. “I mean, I heard this rumor that Viktor Nikiforov was gay, and I don’t think he’d like me if I was a girl.” He shot a smirk at his husband, then pulled the elastic of his boxer briefs away from his body. He looked down, then back at Viktor before allowing the elastic to snap back against his skin, audibly slapping him. “Well, some girls might have that, but not a lot of them.”

“Marry me, Yuuri.”

“I already did.”

“Marry me again?”

“Vitya, I get that you’re a millionaire, but do you really want to pay for a second wedding for a marriage that isn’t even recognized where we live?”

“Touché.” Viktor pulled the covers down from the top of the bed, then stood to remove his clothes. He then crossed the room and pulled Yuuri into a hug. Yuuri tentatively returned the embrace until Viktor slipped a hand into his boxer briefs and began squeezing his ass.

“No,” Yuuri pushed Viktor away. “Not until you tell me why I’m always the girl whenever you compare us to heteronormative couples. Especially when you’re clearly more like Ellie than I am. Yet somehow, I am always the woman.”

Viktor swallowed. This was a familiar argument, and it always ended one of two ways: either the pair would sleep with a foot of space between them, or Viktor would be on his knees. Everything depended on how Viktor played his cards right now. “I know you’re not a woman, Yuuri,” he said. Keeping distance between their bodies, Viktor leaned to kiss Yuuri’s lips. When Yuuri began to reciprocate, Viktor began to kiss down his neck and chest, a light peppering of lips against flesh until he was on his knees in front of his husband. Now at eye-level with Yuuri’s pelvis, he could see his husband’s erection growing. Tonight would be the second way.

 

  
“Katsuki-senshu! Katsuki-senshu!” A woman’s voice caught the couple as they made their way from the elevator toward the hotel reception desk. Yuuri froze in his tracks and tensed. He took a deep breath before turning toward the woman. He recognized the journalist; she worked for the same station as Morooka-san, who had missed the end of the season due to the duties of new fatherhood. She caught up to Yuuri and his husband, recording device ready to grab whatever answer he would give her to her coming questions. “Katsuki-senshu, do you have a moment?” she asked in Japanese.

Yuuri looked at Viktor, who nodded. Yuuri sighed, “I suppose, if Vitya can take care of the checkout,” he replied in English, punctuating it with a pointed stare at his husband.

Viktor kissed the crown of Yuuri’s head. “I’ll be right back, love,” he replied in Japanese.

The journalist turned her recorder on. “Katsuki-senshu, two weeks ago, you announced that you were considering retirement from competition after participating in World Team Trophy here in Tokyo. You’re at the top of the sport right now, having swept gold in all of your individual competitions and helping Japan to secure silver in both the World Team Trophy and the team event at the Beijing Winter Olympics. Are you still considering retirement now that the final event of the season is over?”

Yuuri glanced toward Viktor, who stood in line behind two of the contingent from France waiting to speak to a receptionist. Hesitantly, he focused on the journalist again. “I am,” he said. “It’s 2022; I’ll be turning thirty this year. It’s a lot of stress and pressure on the body to keep competing at this level at my age. Vitya also retired for good at the same age, after the 2018 Olympics, even though I thought he could have kept competing for another two years. He decided to retire to protect his body, and I’m doing the same. Plus, there are other things we’d like to try doing with our lives, but as long as I’m competing, we’ll never have the time.”

“What kinds of things are you hoping to try?”

Yuuri blushed and looked at his toes. They were far from filling in their Sex Around the World chart, and far from checking off their Weird Internet Kinks to Try list, but he felt certain that the woman in front of him did not need to know this. “Well, we’d like to travel to countries that we’ve never visited. We’ve both been traveling all our lives, but it’s always to the same handful of countries for different competitions and ice shows. As much as we both love France and Spain, we’ve never been to, say, Portugal. Neither of us have ever been anywhere in Africa or South America, either, and while Vitya shot a commercial once in New Zealand, neither of us have been to Australia or any of the Pacific islands.” He scuffed his toe on the ground, then looked up again, a smirk on his face. “I’m really looking forward to breaking my training diet.”

Morooka’s replacement laughed. “After your vacation, will you and Viktor begin working together as coaches and taking on new students?”

“Oh, no,” Yuuri laughed, loudly. The motion around the lobby from the hotel workers, skaters, reporters—everything stilled and the white noise lessened. Only Yuuri had heard the question, but the whole room held their breath for his answer. Yuuri shot a playful challenge toward his husband with his eyes and switched to English. “Vitya is a terrible coach.”

She kept to English without realizing it, and their observers silently thanked her. “But under Viktor, you’ve pulled in five World Championship golds, three Grand Prix Final golds, and Olympic gold.” In the ringing silence, though, she noticed the mirth in the skater’s eyes.

“We only work together because, well, we _work_ together. I highly doubt any other skater would benefit from having Vitya as a full-time coach. He’s incredibly unprofessional.”

The woman, the French skaters, the hotel receptionist all looked to Viktor, waiting for him to deny his partner’s claim, for some kind of professional spat or lover’s quarrel to erupt in front of them. Viktor pressed his forehead into the heel of his hand, fingers pushing up into his hair. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it, measured his words. “You’re still mad about the whole _Up_ thing, aren’t you?” he called to his husband from where he stood in line.

“Very,” Yuuri called back.

“Look who’s unprofessional now,” Viktor stage-whispered. “See if I choreograph _the most romantic program ever_ for his unprofessionally perfect ass now. Pff. And I called him my Ellie.” Picking up his voice again, he called, “I feel betrayed. And wounded.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes and chuckled. Turning his attention back to the reporter, he asked, “Do you have any other questions?”

“Um,” she turned off the recorder. “Were you watching _Up_ recently?”

“May I?” he asked, gesturing toward the recorder. She handed it to him, and he turned it back on. “For the record,” he said into it, “Viktor is Charles Muntz. He was my childhood hero, and now he’s trying to kill me.” He clicked the power button and returned it to the woman, grinning like he’d just won the lottery. Tonight, they’d be at his parents’ onsen in Hasetsu, and even though there would be less privacy than staying at a regular hotel or even in the Nishigoris’ guest room, Disney Role Play was on the list of Weird Internet Kinks and somehow hadn’t been checked off yet. Yuuri figured that just two more jabs at Viktor before they landed in Fukuoka would guarantee a shrinking of the list.

 

  
Yuuko’s phone chirped with a notification. Takeshi grabbed her hand and kept it away from the phone in the center of the small, round table in the Nishigori living room. Both couples sat on the ground around the table, staring each other down. “You don’t want them to win, Yuu-chan, do you?”

Within the next few seconds, all three of the other phones in the pile sounded with notifications. Viktor and Yuuko both kept looking from their phones to their husbands and back to their phones. Yuuri and Takeshi faced each other, eyes locked and unblinking. “Nishigori,” Yuuri said, “do you remember when we were kids?”

“I remember a pain-in-the-ass little dork who kept falling on the ice like it was going out of style.”

“You shouldn’t talk about Yuuko-chan like that, you know.”

Yuuko whined, her hand still held away from the table. “It could be important. What if the girls are in trouble?”

Viktor began to reach for his phone, but Yuuri shot out his hand and interlaced their fingers, never taking his eyes off of Takeshi. “The girls are fine, Yuuko-chan,” he said. “Mari-neechan said she’d only let them get two piercings each, I promise.”

Now Viktor whined. “Yuuri, please, it’s killing me now. We’ve been sitting here for half an hour, and my phone has gone off forty-seven times. _Forty-seven,_ Yuuri. The rest of your phones _combined_ haven’t even gone off forty-seven times.”

Yuuri’s eyes burned into Takeshi’s for a second more before turning their smolder toward Viktor. “Vitya, I’m not losing to Nishigori. And Yuuko-chan’s phone has gone off thirty-four times. Do you see her squirming, Vitya? She’s just as bad as you, but with fewer notifications. You’re stronger than her. You don’t want to lose to them, do you? You can do this.” He reached his face closer to his husband’s, ghosted a kiss on the tip of his nose. “I know you can.”

Yuuko let out a whine again. “Takeshi, this isn’t fair. What if the girls really are in trouble? They don’t have kids. They don’t have anything to worry about. We have three preteens with a habit of setting things on fire. I need to check my phone to make sure they haven’t killed anyone yet. Who cares if we have to pay for the movie tickets tomorrow?”

Takeshi pulled her hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles. “I can’t lose to Katsuki. Not again.”

“Fine,” she said. “New rule. I’m playing by myself. We are no longer a team. My actions have no bearing on my husband.”

“Same!” Viktor shouted. He and Yuuko tore their right hands away from their husbands, shook over the center of the table and immediately grabbed their phones.

“Yuuko! How could you?”

“Viktor Andreievitch!”

“Yuuri! Look, we’re trending!”

Viktor held his phone out to Yuuri, then Takeshi, an Ice International article on the screen. The headline read: **Katsuki-Nikiforov Argue after World Team Trophy, Are Still Very In Love.** “I can’t believe you called me Charles Muntz.”

“You called me Muntz first! What does the article even say?”

Yuuko cleared her throat. “Let me read this, it’s hilarious.

“Current five-time World Champion Katsuki Yuuri and husband, former five-time World Champion Viktor Nikiforov, were stopped after World Team Trophy by a Japanese reporter while making their way to hotel checkout. While Katsuki answered questions about his upcoming retirement plans to travel, his long-term future goals remain indecisive. What could have been a normal interview quickly turned into the type of married chaos the figure skating community usually expects from Nikiforov and not his mild-mannered counterpart when Katsuki declared that Nikiforov is a terrible coach with no sense of professionalism. Instead of causing a fight about their careers, however, this proclamation led to a pointed comment that Katsuki was merely still upset about an argument the two had had the prior night about the Pixar film _Up._ While the exact nature of the argument is still uncertain, witnesses report Nikiforov muttering that Katsuki was the one who suffered from a lack of professionalism and that he regretted calling the other ‘[his] Ellie.’ Katsuki, for his part, ended the interview by stating that Nikiforov was Charles Muntz. While some other sites believe that any argument is the sign of trouble in paradise, it’s clear from the witness accounts and from the reporter herself that whatever the cause of the _Up_ argument, the Katsuki-Nikiforov marriage is going strong and continuing to set an example for genuine intimacy in the sports world. We here at _Ice International_ wish them the best on their vacation, and would like to throw in that after a staff vote, we believe Nikiforov to be neither Charles Muntz nor Carl, but Dug, and we’d all kill a man to see Katsuki put him in the cone of shame.”

“Oh my god,” Yuuri squeaked, face flushed red with embarrassment.

“Yuuri?” Takeshi asked, “are you okay?”

Yuuri buried his face in his hands and shook his head. “No. No, no, no.”

Viktor began rubbing loving circles into Yuuri’s back through his shirt. “It’s okay, love. We’ve both said much more embarrassing things about our relationship in interviews before. This is going to blow over like the last time.”

“It’s not that,” Yuuri whined before burying his face into Viktor’s shirt. “It’s not that at all. It’s just, they’re right about you being Dug.”

Viktor hummed and whispered into Yuuri’s ear, switching to Russian, “You’re picturing me in the cone of shame right now, aren’t you? I'd let you, you know. It might even be on the list.”

Yuuri didn’t think his face could turn redder, but somehow it must have, because both Takeshi and Yuuko had begun laughing at him. He pushed his husband away and dropped his head to rest his cheek on the cool tabletop. “This is it, I’m ready to die now. Ready to join Vicchan and Makkachin and Ojiichan and never come back.”

Yuuko reached across the table to poke Yuuri on the head. “Come on, whatever he said was probably only half as embarrassing as if he’d said it in a language that we all speak. Besides, Yuuri, whatever kink you’re trying out next cannot be as weird as some of the things Takeshi and I have done.”

Yuuri snorted. “I doubt that.”

“Anyway,” Takeshi said, “What _are_ you two planning on doing with your lives? Since you dodged the question so well.”

Viktor stretched his arms out behind his back. “Well, Yuuri’s right, I’m a terrible coach, so that’s out. I’d rather do choreography anyway. Yuuri could probably transition to coaching in a few years if he wanted to, but I know he’s also more interested in choreography. Until then, there’s always ice shows. And I have the vlog, which has nearly a million subscribers now. Yuuri got an offer to be on _Dancing With The Stars_ in America.”

“I turned it down,” Yuuri said before his friends could ask about it. “They wanted me as a star, not a dancer. Seriously, I have a _degree_ in dance. It really wouldn’t be fair. Do you remember that season of the show where they had the recently-retired American ice dance team as two of their stars? None of the other competitors even had a chance, and it was really just a competition between the two of them. It was beautiful, but it got a little boring.”

“Says the five-time consecutive World Champion,” Yuuko chirped.

Viktor nodded, contemplative. “No, I agree with Yuuri. One of the reasons I took the 2016 Grand Prix off was because of how boring it was to win without any real competition. You feel it now, too, don’t you, love?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri nodded. “I don’t want to do anything for at least a couple of years that could be classified as competition. Vitya’s been managing the money from all of our ice shows and sponsorships, as well as the YouTube revenue and my prize money, and it would actually be really easy to just retire completely, buy a house in a country that recognizes our marriage, and live like hermits for the rest of our lives.”

“Sounds nice,” Yuuko said. “I wish we were loaded. But no, someone had to impregnate me with triplets.”

Takeshi rolled his eyes. “Don’t blame that one on me.”

Yuuko jabbed him lightly in the shoulder. “Of course not. ‘Don’t worry, Yuu-chan, I can pull out. We don’t need to go buy condoms; what if your parents find them?’ Nope, not your fault at all.”

Viktor and Yuuri both stifled a grin. While they were ultimately thankful not to ever have to worry about an unplanned pregnancy, parenthood was something they hoped to experience someday, after they moved away from Russia. Viktor shuffled closer to Yuuri and placed his arm around his husband’s lower back, hand resting on the younger man’s side just beneath his ribcage. Yuuri pushed himself off of the table and leaned his torso against Viktor’s. He tried to stifle a yawn.

Takeshi returned his attention to his friends. “So you don’t know yet, and because you don’t know, you’re just going to go traveling for a while?” When Viktor nodded, Takeshi said, “You wanna take the girls with you? Or at least one of them?”

“Oh, take Lutz. Please. Axel’s the instigator, but Lutz is so reactionary. And poor Loop is always at friends’ houses trying to avoid them. If Lutz were gone for a while, then things would simmer down so much, and they’d all like each other again.”

Viktor sat up straighter, which jostled Yuuri from his position, and snapped his fingers. “I’ve got it!”

Yuuri shoved his husband in the side, annoyed that his comfort had been disrupted. In Russian, he said, “We are not taking each of the girls on separate month-long vacations one at a time. They have to be in school, and summer break is only six weeks long. At most, we could only take them each for about ten days, and they’d probably have to fly by themselves. Twelve is still a little young to be flying internationally alone, and they don’t even have passports yet.”

“But Yuuri, it would be so much fun! We can ask each of them where they’d like to go, and then—”

“Vitya,” Yuuri said, commanding his husband’s full focus. “I love you and I love the girls, but I want to be able to have _sex_ this summer. We have _two lists_ to complete, and having preteen girls around is going to be even more of a mood killer than the year Yurio lived with us.” 

Across the table, Yuuko and Takeshi exchanged worried glances. Viktor’s Japanese was good enough for conversation, and everyone in the group spoke decent English if he ever struggled to communicate. For the most part, though, Viktor worked on his Japanese while in Japan and avoided speaking English or Russian. Viktor and Yuuri almost never held full conversations in Russian in front of non-Russian speakers, and so far, the only words the fully-Japanese couple had understood were _passport, sex,_ and _Yurio._

“We can get them different hotel rooms from ours, so it won’t be a problem, and you just said yourself that it would only be for a few of the weeks of the year. Come on, Yuuri. Two of your best friends are basically begging you to help them. Plus, it could be a good test-run.” Viktor affected a puppy dog face.

Under the pressure of Viktor’s begging eyes, Yuuri found himself caving. “Ugh, fine. If you want to ruin our sex vacation with preteens, by all means, go ahead. You work out the details.”

Viktor threw his arms around Yuuri and pulled him into a hug. Switching back to Japanese, he said, “I knew you’d come around! It’s going to be so much fun, I promise!” The excited Russian turned toward the nervous parents. “If you really want them off your hands and away from each other, we’ll take them.”

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the question: Where would Axel, Lutz and Loop each choose for an individual, two-week vacation with Uncle Yuuri and Uncle Viktor? I'm thinking places like Portugal or Argentina (because I've lived in both of those countries), but would like to get suggestions from you all!
> 
> Where would you go to get away from your annoying sisters?
> 
> Also, where would Yuuri and Viktor go by themselves? They have a list to complete, after all...


End file.
